


love is never wrong

by yamastarss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Ennoshita Chikara, Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Character Study, Gen, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, but no actual romance, but we work through it!!, mentions of TsukiYama and YamaYachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamastarss/pseuds/yamastarss
Summary: The story of how Yamaguchi Tadashi discovered he was bisexual, featuring a little help from Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka, and his second-generation captain Ennoshita Chikara.
Kudos: 17





	love is never wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A transcription of [my threadfic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/yamastarss/status/1328104212551483392?s=20).

Yamaguchi Tadashi was 6 when he had his first crush on a girl. She was kind and smart and let Tadashi borrow her crayons whenever he pleased. She taught him how to play hopscotch and held his hand when he scraped his knee during recess. Tadashi just knew that he liked girls.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was 8 when he had his first crush on a boy. He was tall and strong and surprisingly well-spoken for his age. He was a good storyteller with a wit as sharp as a knife and a laugh that was extremely contagious. Tadashi just knew that he liked boys, too.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was 11 when he learned that liking boys was wrong. It was something his aunts mentioned in passing when gossiping about a coworker. He thought everyone liked boys. How could love ever be wrong? But his mom taught him that adults always knew best. Tadashi was quiet.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was 13 when he realized that he was in love with Tsukishima Kei. He was spending the night at Tsukki's place and were talking about dinosaurs and general paleontology when his friend smiled really wide. It was at that moment that Tadashi realized just how much he adored that smile. He realized that he adored Tsukki in general. He realized that his face was going red just thinking about holding hands with him. But he also knew he shouldn't think that way. Tadashi was distraught.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was 15 when he fell head-over-heels for Yachi Hitoka. It was love at first sight. She was gorgeous and kind and really, really funny. She got flustered when anyone complimented her and wrote uplifting notes to her friends when they were having a bad day. Looking at her doing even the most mundane things made Tadashi's heart skip a beat. He loved just being in the same room as her. She almost made him forget that Tsukki still made him feel that way, too. Tadashi thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be "normal" in the end.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was 16 when Ennoshita Chikara confronted him after a particularly good day of his second ever Tokyo Summer Camp. Tsukki had been in top shape, blocking even the most brutal of spikers and Yacchan was all smiles at how proud she was of her team. Tadashi's heart beat a mile a minute just looking at them, even without the help of the exercise.

"Something's bothering you," the second-gen captain said like he already knew. It was a little unnerving.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Tadashi responded.

"It's a little too late for that," Ennoshita smiled softly, "So you might as well tell me."

Tadashi looked away. "It's silly."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I don't want you to think of me any differently."

"Unless you've committed something on my short list of Very Bad And Horrible Things, I'm sure you'll be okay."

The freckled boy couldn't help but chuckle, which he followed with a sorrowful sigh.

"I think I'm broken," he admitted quietly.

"How come?"

"Well, I have a crush on Yacchan-"

"That much is obvious."

Tadashi winced. "But... I think I might like Tsukki too."

Ennoshita tilted his head. "And what's so wrong with that?"

"Boys aren't supposed to like other boys."

"Let me guess, you feel like you actually don't like both guys and girls, that you're just lonely so your head is tricking you into developing crushes on all kinds of people."

"Yes! That's exactly it!!" Tadashi suddenly furrowed his brows. "Wait, how did you know that?"

Ennoshita hummed. "Because I've felt the same way."

Tadashi perked up. "You have?"

His captain nodded. "Yeah. Boys are cute. Girls are cute. Just everyone is cute, really. But I thought that was impossible and that I had something wrong in the head since everyone else only liked either boys or girls. Then I learned about bisexuality."

Tadashi blinked. "Bisexuality?"

Ennoshita smiled. "Yep. The term for when someone likes both girls _and_ boys. And everyone in between, too."

"...And you're bisexual?"

"I am indeed."

"How long have you known?"

Ennoshita hummed again. "I think I've known my entire life, but I didn't really come to terms with it until my last year of middle school. You don't have to date anyone or have any sort of experience in order to know this about yourself, by the way... You just need to listen to your heart."

Tadashi blinked a few times, trying to process everything Ennoshita just told him. "So there are people like me?"

"Lots of them! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if there are other members of our team who are bi."

Tadashi couldn't help but laugh. He startled his captain at first, but he eventually joined in. They laughed and laughed and suddenly Tadashi was crying in his captain's arms, different emotions painted in each of his tears.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was 16 when he learned he was bisexual. It was a relief. It was freeing. It was terrifying. There was a lot he still didn't know about himself, but at least he had a start. He wasn't broken, nor was he alone. In the end, it was all love and love is never wrong.

He was allowed to like boys and he was allowed to like girls and he was allowed to like anybody in between. Because that's just who he was.

And Tadashi was proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about bisexual Yams on Twitter [@yamastarss](https://www.twitter.com/yamastarss) !!


End file.
